


Some of your kisses taste like tears

by Aritou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First time writing Gendrya, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, One Shot, POV Gendry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Situated at some time in the future, Spoilers for 8x05, Supportive Gendry, This ship is killing me, and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritou/pseuds/Aritou
Summary: It could have been him—in King’s Landing. He could have been any of those people who burned to death.But he wasn’t.





	Some of your kisses taste like tears

                **“I** t could have been you”, is what she says long after. It’s late and everything is silent and dark except for the stars lighting the sky above them.

                Gendry, who is already staring at her, blinks once, twice, and caress her cheek lazily with one of his fingers.

                “Me?”

                “Yes, you.”

                She does not say anything for another long moment, and he does not press and just wait, because he knows she is here and there—here, in the woods and there, where the fire burns everything and the smoke fills her nostrils and throat and does not allow her to breathe.

                He had believed he had lost her… again. _“She’s dead. For real this time”_ , he had thought, _“No, she’s not. She’s strong enough”_ , he had thought a second later. But he knew anyone could be killed—she had taught him that, many years ago—and Arya was human, and small, and even being the fierce fighter and capable person he knew, she still was… she was…

                “In King's Landing”, he hears her voice once more. “You could have been any of those people who burned to death.”

                “Arya…”

                “There was so many people. People screaming, running, people asking for help—asking me if I had seen any of their loved ones. I wonder if any of those was a friend of yours.”

                He sighs. Yes, he had friends there, not close friends, but people who he had known for years, who he had greeted every morning, work with, who he had drunk ale at night… who shared a piece of bread with him when he returned after so much rowing, hungry and hopeless.

                All that people has died, most likely. It is a sad thought.

                “It could have been you”, she repeats, taking his hand in hers and playing with his fingers, absently. “It could have been you. It could have been…”

                “But it wasn’t me”, he cuts her, getting up and cupping her face with both hands, scared that she has gone too far in her painful memories and will not be able to return—return to him. “Arya, look at me. I’m here”, he urges. “I’m here, _I’m alive_. So are you. We’re together now,” he whispers against her lips. “I love you, I love you.”

                He kisses her with eyes close tight, wanting to swallow all her pain and sorrow, wanting to erase the bad memories—even when he knows they are part of her and who she is and Gendry loves all of it: the dark and raw side of Arya Stark.

                He tastes salt in their kiss and knows she is crying silence tears, tears for those who are gone, who will never come back, for _him_ —because he now understands that like himself, she was afraid of losing him, of never see him again. Gendry motions to withdraw and feels Arya’s hands pulling him back, her kiss fiercer and wetter with tears. So he also realizes that this is her way of pour her heart out, of show her vulnerability without actually being seen. He can hear her sobbing and gasping, but he does not open his eyes, wrapping her in his arms and kissing, kissing, kissing until his lips feel like bleeding—and when that finally happens, he does not stop because she is not done yet.

                Eventually, she pulls back, and Gendry remains with his eyes closed a little more. When he opens it again, Arya is looking at him: lips bruised, nose red and eyes puffed. But no tears.

                One day, perhaps, she will let him see that side of her, too—he already loves it.

                “We’re alive”, Arya finally says. “We’re together.”

                And they both know: It is the only thing that really matters.     

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know where is Gendry? I miss him!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes ;)


End file.
